Stay Like This Forever
by BrunetteWeasley13
Summary: "I just want to stay like this forever," she whispered, burrowing into his side. "I know," he responded with his voice cracking slightly. "But, your prep team will be in here soon, and I should really go back to my room."


**Author's Note:** The first time I read _Hunger Games_ I liked the series, but I just reread the whole thing this weekend, and I can't get these two off my mind. Katniss is slightly OOC. It's a little too fluffy for Katniss, but isn't that what fan fiction is for, to play? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Stay Like This Forever

Katniss could feel the sunlight streaming into her bedroom at the training center, but she didn't want to open her eyes. She wiggled further under the covers and closer to her bedmate. She felt Peeta shift slightly, and soon she felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She could sense that he was awake too, but neither wanted to break fully into the world of the waking. He kissed her neck gently, and Katniss felt herself grin. She felt his arm move from her waist to her shoulder. Peeta pushed slightly on her shoulder, asking her to roll over onto her back. She obliged, him wandering in her sleepy haze what he was up to. She hoped he didn't want to talk. It was much too early for that.

Peeta made it obvious almost immediately that he didn't want to talk either. He shifted on top of her propping himself up with his arms, knees bent. He kissed her neck, sucking lightly at her collar bone. He then began moving down her body. Katniss then realized that she was still naked. She had forgotten between sleep and the weight of the sheets and blankets. She made a motion to cover herself, but Peeta stilled her arms, and she relaxed back into the bed.

Peeta nipped her left breast and licked her nipple softly. Katniss sighed showing her appreciation. He then did the same to her right. He had paid attention the night before when Katniss had finally decided to give herself over to him fully for the first time. He abandoned her breasts and began to move down her torso.

"Katniss," he whispered, removing his lips from her abdomen. "Can I try something?" His deep blue eyes flicked upward to meet her grey ones, seeking permission. Katniss bit her lip and nodded in response. She had an idea what he wanted to try and while thinking about it made her want to ball up in the covers and hide, it also made her feel a tingle throughout her lower abdomen.

Peeta moved further down the bed, pushing the sheets down to his own hips. He placed a hand on each of Katniss's thighs and gently nudged her legs apart. Katniss closer her eyes and turned her head away from the scene. She felt very exposed, but she also felt safe with Peeta, and she wanted to know what this would feel like. It might be the last pleasant thing she experienced.

...

Katniss's prep team stood outside her door, unsure of what to do. Octavia had raised her hand to knock on the door quickly before they all bustled inside Katniss's room, but she stopped short putting out an arm to stop the other two when she heard a male voice behind the door. They all knew it was Peeta. They all also knew they were not going to interrupt whatever the two were up to, at least not without backup. Octavia went to get Effie. Effie came to the door.

"Well, what is the matter? We've got another big, big day ahead of us, and we need to get Katniss prepared," Effie said as she reached for the handle, but Flavius laid his hand on top of Effie's.

"Umm, Effie, we think Katniss isn't alone," he explained.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Effie slid back a panel on the wall, revealing a TV screen and a series of buttons and dials. "The training center has full surveillance in all the rooms. Let's just see what this _crisis_ is, shall we?" she laughed lightly at the end. The prep team eyed each other. Clearly, Effie didn't understand the implications behind the situation.

"I don't think…" Venia began, but right at the moment, Effie found the button she was looking for and the screen flickered to life.

"Oh! Oh my," Effie exclaimed. She began fidgeting with all the buttons, but nothing she did made the image on the screen change. Peeta was definitely in Katniss's room all right, but he was also possibly in something else as well...

...

Katniss's body shook, and she grasped onto his blonde hair as she succumbed to the passions flowing through her veins. Peeta looked up from between her legs with a grin. He looked so proud of himself that Katniss couldn't help but laugh a little. He climbed back up the bed until he was hovering over her. She pushed his bangs off his forehead then ran her hand to the back of his neck. She pulled him down into a kiss. He reciprocated eagerly. She slowly drew her hand down his side, slipping it under the covers and between them to grip his erection. Peeta moaned into Katniss's mouth, and she arched her hips involuntarily. Her center bumped against him and they both gasped. She pulled her knees up slightly and guided him to her entrance. He pushed into her and groaned, dropping his head to her neck.

"Peeta," Katniss breathed so softly it was barely a whisper. Peeta recaptured her mouth with his and began to move slowly in and out of her. Although she was still sore from the night before, it was good kind of sore like the tightness she felt in her muscles after a long, successful hunt. Katniss rolled her hips up to meet his. Their pace wasn't perfect, but neither of them cared. Katniss gripped his lower back pushing him deeper into her.

"Katniss, I'm not going to last much longer," he panted apologetically. She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"It's ok," she replied. And it was because she wanted this to be about him since so much was about her.

He thrust into her quickly a few more times then stilled inside her with a grunt. Katniss felt her walls contact around him as he came.

...

Effie was still desperately messing with the controls when Haymitch came around the corner.

"What the hell is everyone doing just standing in the hallway?" He asked pushing past the prep team to stand by Effie. He stopped short when he saw the screen.

"Turn the thing off, Princess. Sheesh give the kids some privacy," Haymitch began to turn around. He rubbed his eyes as if trying to remove the image.

"I can't," Effie practically screeched. "It… it's broken or something." Haymtich turned back around. He slammed a fist down onto the control panel. There screen flickered and went black.

"There problem solved," Haymitch. "When they are up and dressed, I want to have a talk with them."

"We don't have time for that! We are already behind schedule. The interviews…," Effie babbled still red in the face.

"Fine. Later then," he growled as he disappeared back down the hall, leaving a flustered Effie in his wake.

"Well," she said turning to the prep team. "I guess just knock on the door when, um, you think their time has been sufficient. " Effie quickly fled the scene, murmuring about manners and appropriateness under her breath.

"Okay," Viena began, taking the lead. "Let's go get another cup of coffee, and when we come back, we just suck it up and knock." Octavia and Flavius nodded in agreement.

...

Katniss laid on her side watching Peeta's breathing return to normal. She placed a hand on his chest to feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. If she had anything to do with it, his heart would keep beating for a long time. Of course that meant that her own would have to stop.

"I just want to stay like this forever," she whispered, burrowing closer into his side. "I know," he responded his voice cracking slightly. "But, your prep team will be in here soon, and I should go back to my room. We have our interviews today."

They both roused themselves from the bed and pulled back on their night clothes. Katniss walked Peeta to the door giving him a last kiss before he exited the room. Only moments later, a tentative knock sounded on the door.

...

When Katniss and Peeta returned to the training center after the interviews, Haymitch reacted almost exactly how Katniss reacted exactly a year ago. He slammed Peeta into the wall pinning him there with his forearm under his chin. Effie shrieked. Cinna, Portia, and the rest of the prep teams froze in the entrance way.

"You knocked her up?" Haymitch yelled accusingly. "She's just a kid. You're just a kid. What were you thinking?"

Katniss rushed forward and tried to pry Haymitch's arm from Peeta's neck. "Haymitch, it's not true. I'm not pregnant!"

"You're not pregnant," Haymitch repeated. He released Peeta, but he only backed up a step or two.

"No, it's like last year. It's a new strategy," Katniss explained urgently, afraid he would attack Peeta again.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Effie trilled. "Now we can all prepare for…"

"Yeah, like there was no truth to his little announcement last year," Haymitch scoffed, cutting across Effie's words. Katniss noticed Peeta blush a little.

"I can't believe you thought it was true," Katniss said. Now that her immediate disbelief at Haymitch's reaction was gone, she realized she was offended. She didn't really care for anyone to know necessarily, but it was none of their business but for some reason, she especially didn't like that Cinna was hearing all of this.

"Yeah, well, after what you two were up to this morning, of course I thought it was true," Haymitch spat back. Katniss felt her face flame, and when she caught Peeta's eye, he looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. "So you have nothing to say for yourselves?" He looked back and forth between the two. "Not even you, Sweetheart?"

"How did you find out?" Peeta asked, finally finding his voice.

"Katniss's prep team heard you two," Haymitch responded, perhaps a little two quickly thought Katniss, but the embarrassment of knowing her silly, gossipy prep team heard them made her want to go into the arena right now. Why wait until tomorrow? She wanted to end this as soon as possible. She glanced toward her prep team who still stood in the entrance way of the apartment. At least they had the decency to look embarrassed, as well. Although it was true that she and Peeta had had sex, it still angered her that Haymitch truly believed she was pregnant. She wasn't stupid. She let her mother give her a birth control shot before she left. Of course, at the time, she thought it was a huge waste of medicine, but her mother kept insisting until Katniss let her do it just so she wouldn't have to hear about it anymore.

"This morning was the first time," she grumbled.

"Second, time actually," Peeta said clearing his throat. Katniss's eyes darkened as she snapped her head to look at him. "But the first was just the night before…" he explained lamely. He mouthed sorry before looking at the ground.

"Okay, okay," Effie piped up, clapping her hands. "It is time for bed, and we will all be going to our _own _rooms." She gave a pointed look to both Katniss and Peeta.

"And locking the damn doors," Haymitch added before stalking off into the apartment, probably in search of a drink.

...

Katniss sat crossed legged on her bed boiling with anger. This was her last night to enjoy herself, and she was locked in her bed room. More importantly, she was locked in her bedroom alone. She pushed herself off the mattress and stalked around the room trying to find anyway of breaking out. She felt like an animal caught in one of Gale's snares, unable to move and awaiting imminent death. When she thought she just might really lose it, she heard her doorknob turn.

Expecting to see Haymitch or Effie coming to lecture her, she braced herself, but it was Peeta who slipped through the door. He started slightly when he saw her standing in the middle of the room in such an aggressive position.

"I… I'm sorry. I would have said something, but I thought you might be asleep," he said. Katniss turned around and slumped down onto her bed. She dropped her head in her hands.

"How could I possibly be asleep?" she asked. Peeta moved across the room and joined her on the bed, pulling her into his lap. He gently stroked her hair. After a few minutes Katniss spoke. "How did you get in here?"

"Cinna," Peeta answered. "He came to my room and let me out and gave me a key to your room." As he spoke, Peeta held up a shiny gold key. "Apparently everyone here has a set of these except for us."

"Of course," Katniss groaned. Although she was still annoyed and embarrassed by this evening's turn of events, she felt so grateful to Cinna. He always looked out for her. She also felt better because if he gave Peeta the key then he couldn't think too badly of her or her recent actions.

"He talked to Haymitch as well. He said that logically Haymitch knows there is nothing wrong with it, but although he would never admit it, he sees us kinda as his own kids," Peeta explained. Katniss laughed ruefully.

"He still shouldn't have treated us that way," Katniss said, as she nuzzled into Peeta's neck. He wrapped his arms around her more tightly. She relished in the warmth of his body against hers. Although they would return to the arena tomorrow, she felt safe, and for now, that was enough.

"You will stay with me, right?" she asked.

"Always," Peeta answered planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this. I'm also starting to think I have some kind of voyeur fetish. I just love the taboo of people being caught in the act and how others react to it. Of course, I personally wouldn't want to be caught. Reviews are always welcomed and loved.


End file.
